Talk:Three-dimensional chess
Name Isn't it called the Aldebaran exchange and not "Aldebran exchange"? --BlueMars 14:03, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) :Why is this called Three-dimensional chess instead of Tri-Dimensional Chess? "3-D" chess would be played on an 8x8x8 grid (cube) with the pieces moving horizontally and/or vertically. But Tri-D chess is a very different game, more of a multi-level 2-D variant. I also thought that this game has always been referred to as "Tri-Dimensional Chess" in the Trek-verse. -- Stekev 05:19, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think this page could do with an overhaul, there are a few variants featured through the series, including the one featuerd in the TNG episode which is a common variant available from chess shops. Lt.Lovett 18:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think Franz Jospeh called the game "Tri-Dimensional Chess" in his "Star Fleet Technical Manual." However, in "Charlie X," Spcok says: " The principles of three-dimensional chess are basically mathematic, Charlie. You put the white here and the black on the secondary level." From a canon standpoint, it looks like the game is "Three-" instead of "Tri-." Article needs research The info in the Setup and Play sections seems to be mostly speculation and/or paraphrasing of background material. If I am wrong and all of this stuff is canon then the article needs some citations.--Hribar 01:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::The gameboard consists of seven levels, three fixed levels four squares long by four squares wide and four movable "attack board" levels which are two squares by two squares. (By the 24th Century, a variant using six "attack board" levels was also common.) ::The three stationary levels are set up in a stair-like pattern with each higher level overlapping the one beneath it by two rows. ::The four movable levels start out at the corners of the top stationary level, overlapping the corner square of both, and the bottom stationary level, two each. (With the six attack board variant, the additional two movable levels start on the centermost board, usually starting on the upper left and lower right corners as viewed by either player.) ::The pieces used in three-dimensional chess are identical to those used in the traditional game: two Kings, two Queens, four Bishops, four Knights, four Rooks, and sixteen Pawns, each divided equally between the sides - Black and White. ::The initial positions of the pieces appear similar to those of standard chess when viewed from above, with one rook, one knight and a pair of pawns on each of the movable levels, and the bishops, the Queen and King, and the remaining four pawns occupying half of the bottom or top stationary level - White at the bottom, Black at the top, with no pieces on the middle level. :Agreed. — Morder (talk) 19:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I also removed the following for not being supported by canon, as far as I'm aware: :::Again, it should look like a legal move in traditional chess when seen from above. ::– Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Merge If it's about the rules of 3D chess, then it should be on the 3D chess page. I'm also wondering if all the info here is directly from canon. --31dot 23:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Merge, and no, the rules were never mentioned in canon. I don't see a reason why we couldn't briefly explain the "official" rules (if some can be found) in a bg note though, as the game seen in Trek was more or less invented for the show, according to . It might be prudent to check this to make sure it isn't a copyright violation as well. - 00:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC)